Hybrids
by Buckrocks
Summary: Crash and Eddie discover a shocking secret that their mother had never told them...till now...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Almost there!"

Manny looked at Ellie. "So...where are they taking us again?" The female mammoth looked at her mate. "We're going to the Possum Colony...where I was raised." Manny nodded. "Right."

Crash and Eddie weren't only going to show the herd the colony. They also had some important questions to ask their mother, Stacey. The two brothers glanced at each other. They were just outside the Possum Colony's territory boundaries. "Let's do it people." Diego stiffened a laugh. _The way they just said that, someone would've thought they were going out to battle! _The herd followed the two possums to what looked like a field-full of holes.

Crash stuck his head into one hole in particular. "Hey Mom! Ya home?" Instantly, a female possums head poked out. "Crash! Eddie!" She looked at the rest of the herd and gasped. "Ellie! You've got yourself a mate AND a daughter!" The she-possum ran up to Peaches. "She looks just like you!" Ellie smiled. "Thanks Mom!" She stepped aside and introduced the herd. "Mom, this is Manny, Peaches, Sid, and Diego." The possum shivered and Diego chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't bite." Encouraged, the possum relaxed as Ellie continued to introduce names. "Boys, this is my Mom, but you can call her Stacey." Sid bowed respectfully and Manny slapped him upside the head. Stacey laughed. "Pleased to meet all of you."

...

Manny rolled his eyes. He had heard this story thirteen times...once for each year Peaches was alive. It was the story of Buck. Crash and Eddie were full to the top with excitement as they told Stacey the story.

Ellie couldn't help but notice that Stacey was frozen stiff...surprise? shock?...recognition? **(Ellie has a gift to see things people don't normally see. :D) **"You okay Stacey?" The possum jumped. "Uh...yeah...never better..."

It wasn't long till everybody else saw Stacey's strange behaviour. They asked many questions until finally the possum threw her hands up in despair. "OKAY! OKAY! I tell you guys..." Turning to Crash and Eddie, she said, "I know who Buck is." The twins went nuts. "You DO? TELL US! TELL US!" Ellie could see that Stacey was really nervous. The she-possum told the twins something they never knew.

"You guys aren't pure-blooded possums. You guys are hybrids. Buck's your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Crash and Eddie just...gawked. Eddie started to, repeatedly, slap himself in the face (the way Scrat did at the end of Ice Age 3). Stacey looked at her eldest (by a minute and a half, of course). Crash was speechless. _He was our father and we had no idea! _

The possums turned to look at the herd. Everyone was stone-faced with shock. Sid fainted. Ellie blinked. "You mean to say that..." Stacey blushed, but before she replied, another possum head stuck out of a nearby hole. "Ohhh yeah. She married him alright! Ran off with him is more like it!" Stacey glared. "Dad, I loved him!" "Yeah? Well it's against the rules here to marry an outsider!" Stacey rolled her eyes. "Everyone, meet Andrew, my father, and Crash and Eddie's grandfather." Andrew stalked up to his daughter. "There is a good reason why those two were despised!"

"Why? Because they are hybrids?"

"Yes."

Andrew spoke so boldly, Stacey wanted to slap him, but she didn't dare. Instead, she turned to the herd.

"Sooooooo...where did you say Buck was?"

"In an underground world FULL of dinosaurs!" Eddie piped up. Crash said nothing. _Holy moly. I didn't even realize that I look like him! I've got blue eyes, just like him. I've got a short and slightly pushed up nose, just like him...Great golly miss Molly, I think I'm gonna..._

Crash fainted.

...

The next morning, everyone was up and going. Manny had finally agreed to going down to Buck's little 'Dinotopia', And Crash was still recovering from his shock.

Well, sort of...

"How is this possible Mom? Your a marsupial and Buck's a mustelid*****! How is this possible?"

"Crash, calm down."

"Does he even _know _that we are his...s-s-sons?"

"Yes, and-"

"If he knew, WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING?"

"Because he must've thought that you guys would think he was...well, crazy-_er _than ever."

Silence...then suddenly:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL US MOM?"

Stacey sighed. "Crash, that's hard to explain. Now relax. You're going hysterical."

Indeed he was!

"I CAN'T RELAX! I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!-"

Eddie had knocked his brother out. "Yikes." Stacey stood shaking. "When he wakes up, be sure to keep him calm."

"Okay."

...

***For real, it's impossible for a possum and weasel to breed. 1, a possum is a marsupial (that's a scientific way of saying 'pouched mammal'. You know, possums carry their young in a pouch like a kangaroo.) and 2, a weasel is a mustelid (uh...don't know the difference between a mustelid and the average mammal...XD).**

...

They never expected THIS. Instead of just falling down to the underworld, the herd found themselves sliding through ice tubes (just like in the first film :D). Everyone was shrieking at the top of their lungs. When they finally slowed to a stop, Sid squeaked, "I can't feel my throat."

They wandered around the cave quietly. Everyone knew that sooner or later trouble would come, 'cause that's what happens in a world of dinosaurs!

But little did they know it'd come so soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Rudy's loud shrieking cry of rage rang in the air. He had found and chased the herd to Lava Falls and now, with each mammal on his/her own rock float, he had no way to catch them. Angrily, Rudy stomped away, carelessly knocking over tall trees. By some twist of fate, one tree fell half way across the lava river. One by one, the mammoths, saber, sloth, and possums grabbed it as they floated past.

Only, one possum didn't grab it in time.

Stacey frightenedly stared at the edge of the Falls. _It's the end. I know it is. _Just as the rock started to fall, she screamed.

Crash and Eddie stared in horror as their mother's scream faded away as she fell. Just then, it all went quiet. Cautiously, the herd peeked over the edge.

A pterodactyl shrieked and flew straight up into the air, Stacey in his talons. Sid cheered. "Go Roger!" Roger landed and released Stacey. The possum jumped back with a shriek. "WHAT IS THAT THING? WHAT IS IT?"

"It's called a pterodactyl, Stacey."

Everyone turned to see a familiar weasel. Stacey froze.

"Buck...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was frozen.

And not because they were from the ice age!

Stacey blinked twice. "Buck?"

The one eyed weasel stared. His jaw dropped, and so did his knife (from his hand). Arms crossed, a smile on her face, Stacey walked over to him and closed his mouth with her paw. "Close your mouth, Buck. You'll catch flies." she said. Buck's mouth closed, but it opened again.

"How...what...uh...W-What are you doing here?!" he managed to stutter. Stacey smiled and replied, "My..._our_, sons brought me here, along with their herd."

Buck looked past her to the possums. It was obvious they now knew the wierd truth of their being part weasel, but no one would've known it. Well, not with Eddie picking his nose as if he hadn't a care in the world. Crash, uh... that was obvious. His stare of shock seemed to stare beyond Buck. Buck sighed.

_Would they ever be as they were before? Playful little rascals? _He didn't know if they'd ever get used to calling him...Dad.

Buck turned to Stacey. "You...told them, didn't you?" Stacey nodded. Buck sighed.

_Ohhhh boy..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an inside look to the past:**

**...**

_Andrew stood in the entrance of the tunnel, hands on hips._

"_What makes you think I'd let you in?"_

"_P-please...just let me in."_

_Cold as ice, Andrew stepped aside while the weasel stepped in, nervously cocking his head to look at the other occupants of the room: Andrew's mate Nancy and a few friends of Stacy's._

_And all were standing close to a closed door at the end of the tunnel._

_The weasel looked up at Andrew. "I-is she okay?"_

"_I wouldn't tell you even if my life depended on it!"_

"_Andrew!"_

_Andrew whirled on Nancy. "He had no right to even be here in the first place! It's his fault my daughter's suffering right now!"_

_Nancy scowled. "__Your__ daughter?"_

_Andrew's face twisted into a snarl as he turned and left the tunnel to do an unknown deed._

_Nancy rolled her eyes, then fixed them on the young adult weasel before her. _

"_I'm glad that you aren't like the other men in my daughter's past." she said, " You're the only one who's stayed true to her and haven't abandoned her. Though, to be honest, I wish you were a possum."_

_The weasel shrugged, blushing. "Well, it isn't my fault your colony and my clan are at war."_

_Nancy smiled. "You may not be a possum, but you have a heart. But remember, our two groups can't be brought together just with peace talk."_

"_Maybe not." the weasel grinned, his jaw lopsided, "But there's always another way."_

_Putting her hand on his shoulder, Nancy looked him in the eyes with a smile. "That's what I like about you, Buckminster. You're always so hopeful and bright."_

_That's when the door opened and a female possum stood in the doorway._

"_It's twins. Males."_

_Nancy and the other possums could only stare as Buck went into the room. On a small pile of soft grass, Stacy was curled up into a ball, and two tiny bundles with fuzzy pelts were curled into that ball. She smled up at Buck._

"_Cute, aren't they?"_

_Buck smiled. "Yeah..."_

_Stacy sat up and held the babies close. "What shold we call them?"_

_Buck picked up one of the babies and looked at him, smiling. "This one's got your snout. Guess that means you name this one." He gave the baby hybrid to Stacy. She looked him over, then smiled. _

"_Edmond. Eddie for short."_

_Buck looked at the Eddie's little face rather with a quirky humorous look. "Edmond?"_

"_After my grandfather."_

"_Cool. I like it!"_

_Stacy held the other little hybrid so Buck could see his face. "You name this one."_

_The words were just out of her mouth when two possum guards barged in and grabbed the weasel by the arms, dragging him away._

_Andrew stood to the side, smiling menacingly._

_Buck struggled to stay with Stacy, but the guards were too strong. They were now dragging him out the door._

"_CRASH!" he yelled to Stacy, "Call him Crash!"_

_And he was gone..._

**...**

**Whatdya think?! Like it? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Buck stared into the horizon. He could still remember Andrew's gloating face the night he was separated from Stacy.

He was standing on a cliff-edge that hung over Lava Falls, where he could see the whole underworld. Behind him, the herd was sleeping.

The weasel watched as the sun rose(or what he could see of it through the ice). He knew he'd have to say something to Crash and Eddie. He knew they were rather shocked to find that they were hybrids.

Well, at least he didn't have to pretend any more...

"Ha ha! Sucker!"

"Can't catch me!"

Crash and Eddie shot past Buck, shoving eachother and blowing rasberries in eachother's faces, but they stopped when they saw Buck.

A long silence followed.

"Look," Buck said, "I know you guys aren't comfortable about this. Neither am I, okay? But the most we can do is just _be normal _about it. You don't have to call me...Dad...if you don't want to."

Eddie grinned. "Actually, I kinda like it!"

Crash remained silent. It wasn't like he was mad or anything, he just couldn't think of himself calling Buck the one-eyed dino-hunting weasel 'Dad'.

"...I'll just stick with 'Buck'." He almost whispered.

Buck smiled. "Whatever feels best for ya."

Some more silence followed, then Eddie gave Buck a playful punch in the shoulder.

"You're 'it'!"

The minute he was tagged, Buck looked at Crash with an almost devilish look. The possum's eyes widened.

"Nuh uh! Not me!"

He shot to his feet and bolted after his twin, their father on their heels.

...

Stacey smiled as she secretly watched them play. She laughed softly.

"Boy, are they in for it!"

The three mammals she watched switched turns being 'it', until at one point Eddie took his brother down, his arms around Crash's legs. The two of them collapsed, and Buck tripped over them, landing on top of the giggling possums.

Stacey laughed, stepping out of her hiding place, clapping her hands.

"Bravo! That was quite the performance!"

Crash sqeezed out from the bottom of the pile, unbalancing Eddie and knocking Buck over. The three of them fell back giggling once more.

...

"I don't want you to go in an all-out war. I just want you to kidnap him and kill him in secret!"

The grizzly bear turned to face Andrew, his face twisted into a snarl. "How do you suggest we do it?" the bear grumbled. By 'we', he meant himself and the whole army of wolves behind him.

Andrew shrugged. "I don't care how you get him! Just don't arouse suspision!"

The grizzly grinned, revealling a mouthful of razer-edged teeth. He gently slid a heavily clawed bear paw down a dagger's blade, chuckling with satisfaction as a few drops of his own blood dripped to the ground.

"Don't you worry, Andrew. We've got this covered!"

...

**Oh no! Andrew's plotting against Buck! :O**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LoL This fanfic is a big hit, I've noticed. :) So many people love this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! :D**

**P.S. This isn't the final chapter. ;)**

**...**

The wolves stalked quietly around, trying to pick up Buck's scent. Andrew facepalmed.

"You idiots, he's underground! Find the herd's scent and follow it there!"

Two hours later, the wolf pack found the trail and, just like the herd, followed the grizzly bear through the ice slides.

They slid to a halt, Andrew's claws extended with fear like a cat. The jungle surrounded them.

"...I...uh...whoa..."

Andrew backed up. "I-I'm going back. You guys find Buck and nab him."

So the older possum went back home, while the grizzly and his comrades chuckled.

"What a coward!"

"Ha! Scaredy cat!"

"He's so wimpy!"

"Now's our chance."

The wolves looked at their leader. "What?" The grizzly grinned. "I can make that whole herd pay for what they did to Gutt. That monkey was my adopted brother, and the mammoth killed him. I'm _so _gonna make him pay!"

The bear's evil laugh rang through the jungle.

...

Buck's ears twitched, rotating left and right. He stood on his hind legs as high as he could, listening carefully.

The sound of an evil laugh reached his ears.

He didn't like it. He knew that something was up. The one-eyed weasel bounded back to the herd.

"We'd better get moving. Someone's following us, and I don't think he's on our side."

Manny raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Buck, in case you've forgotten, we're surrounded by beasts who aren't on our side."

The beasts he spoke of raised their heads, munching on leaves and other stuff. Buck shook his head. "It's not dinosaurs, Manny. Whatever is following us can speak. It's a mammal for sure."

The herd continued on their way, but then Peaches froze.

Buck looked at her. "Peach?"

"The ground...feel carefully."

Buck stood still, and sure enough, the ground was rumbling, ever so slightly. He got down on all fours and put his ear to the ground, and listened.

"Whatever it is, there's lots of them."

Stacey stood shivering and suggested, "M-maybe we should get out of here before-"

Sudden howling interrupted her, and a pack of wolves shot out of the jungle, gaining speed.

The herd ran, but were stopped instantly. Buck growled and pounced at the nearest wolf, but it's buddy took him down, it's paw holding the weasel's head to the dirt.

A grizzly bear came next, grinning for all the world like a devil.

"Come with us quietly, and your deaths will be painless." he threatened.

As the herd was forced to walk, the wolf holding him down picked Buck up by the head. The weasel yelped as the wolf's fangs dug into his flesh.

Once back in the Ice Age, the wolves and their leader took the herd to their fortress, where Andrew was waiting.

**...**

**Now I bet you guys are really beginning to hate the villains, huh? Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't named the bear. Sorry. :)**

**...**

The herd was chained up in a dungeon, shivering from the cold. Stacey curled up next to Buck and he put his arms around her, keeping her warm.

The door opened, and the grizzly, accompanied by Andrew, came in.

Stacey shot to her feet, knocking Buck over and tripping on her chains. "_YOU!"_

Andrew shook his head in mock sadness. "I'm sorry, my dear daughter, but I can't allow you to be married to a weasel."

Stacey was shaking with rage, as was Buck.

"What about us?!" Diego roared angrily. The grizzly smiled. "You killed my adopted brother Gutt."

"ADOPTED BROTHER?!"

"Yes. I cared about him as if he were a birth brother. Then you "(he pointed at Manny with a growl)"had to ruin his life and kill him! Oh, and not to mention you took a shipmate of his."

Shira growled.

**(Yes, she's finally in the story. XD)**

Buck got to his feet, his teeth bared to the gums. "You are SO going DOWN!"

"In case you've forgotten, you're chained up."

This brought howls of laughter from the wolf army (literally! LOL). The bear gave Andrew an axe, and the possum went up to Buck.

"I'll make this swift and painless." he said, holding the axe like a baseball bat.

"Now, any last words?"

Buck glared at Andrew, snarling for all he was worth. Andrew shrugged.

"Oh well. Your loss."

He brought the axe down on Buck.

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER! 8D**

**I know, I'm so cruel. XD**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything seemed to go into slow motion.

The second the axe came down, Buck shot to the left and flipped. The axe cut his chain instead of his skull, of which had been intended.

He landed on his feet, glaring at any of the wolves who dared go up to him.

Andrew was speechless. "...How...?!"

Buck tore the axe from his hands and cut the herd's chains, then the whole place became a battle field.

The grizzly chased Buck and Stacey out, and the wolves and Andrew took on the herd.

Diego and Shira were everywhere, slitting throats and breaking necks. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches were swinging their tusks and trunks, using their size to their advantage. Sid and Granny **(Yes. The crazy old bat is in this now too. XD) **ran for their lives, or at least Sid was. He had to carry Granny. The fearless old woman was swinging her cane, hitting some wolves but mostly hitting Sid. Crash and Eddie were climbing all over the place, taunting the wolves.

Andrew, meanwhile, somehow snuck out of there undetected.

...

**In another room:**

The bear had Buck and Stacey cornered. He grabbed a large sword that had been lying on the ground and held it up, grinning.

"I'll kill you both myself." he snarled.

Buck also picked up a blade and fought the bear, almost having fun.

"HA! You're even slower than some dinosaurs I know!" the weasel laughed. With one swipe, however, the situation changed. Buck was thrown up against the wall, and knock unconcious. The bear stalked up to Stacey, raising his claws menacingly.

Then just as he taised his paw to finish her off-

"NOOOO!"

Bolting on all fours, Andrew shot into the room (which was actually another dungeon) and collided with the bear's paw, knocking it off course. He stood there, furious.

"We had a deal! Remember?!"

"The deal's goin' nowhere, _pal. _This is my place, so I'll do what I wish!"

"Not to my daughter or her mate, you won't!"

Stacey blinked. _What is he talking about?! He wanted to kill Buck, but now he's defending him?!_

"Uh, Dad...I-I thought you wanted to kill Buck."

"I had a few moments to think it over, Stacey."

Meanwhile, in the corner, Buck turned over, rubbing his head.

"Ow."

He sat up and saw Andrew standing there.

"Uh...I thought..."

"Long story, kid."

Buck looked at Stacey questioningly, and she smiled. "He'll explain later."

The three small mammals turned to face off with the grizzly.

**...**

**Ha ha! Just when you guys were beginning to hate Andrew, I turned the tables! XD**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, yes BABY! Here it is! The final battle! :D**

**...**

The three little mammals slowly circled the bear, who stood there with the sword in his paw.

Buck picked up a pile of swords. "Andrew! Stacey!" The possums caught the weapons that were thrown to them and faced the grizzly, who growled.

"You'll all DIE!" the bear yelled, launching himself at Stacey. She successfully sliced his sensitive nose, and he howled in pain.

"Why, you little-!"

Andrew cut him off with a slash to his ear. The bear threw his head in the older possum's direction, his mouth gaping open. He chomped down on Andrew's sword, then nabbing Stacey's with it, and threw them aside.

"You still have me to deal with!"

Buck flew straight at the bear's face, his sword raised. The bear waited one second, then threw his sword at the weasel.

...

Sid shoved Granny up into the rafters, then climbed after her, the wolves chomping at their feet. The possum/weasel twins flew out of nowhere, throwing pebbles at the wolves. The wolves backed up, whining and pawing at their faces.

The sloths and possum hybrids high-fived, but then a scream of pain echoed through the whole building.

Everyone, even the wolves, froze.

They knew that voice. They knew it anywhere.

**...**

**Short chappy, but it's a cliffhanger, heh? XD**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"NOOO!"

Andrew and Stacey stood in shock, the bear between them and Buck. The grizzly grinned evilly, no longer holding his sword, as it was in the wall...right through Buck, just below his ribcage. The weasel stood there shaking, his back against the wall, blood staining the floor at a rapid rate. Struggling to stay standing, Buck was hanging onto the sword hilt. Two thirds of the sword was in the wall, so he had plenty of support. By some twist of fate, Buck's feet were level with the ground at the rate that the bear had thrown him at, so he could stand. If he let himself go limp, he'd do more damage to himself than what had already been done.

Never before had Andrew felt so much rage that he felt now. Grabbing a sharp stone, he flew at the bear in a rage, the stone penetrating it's skull.

...

Everyone stood frozen. Diego was the first to shoot forward into a run to the other dungeon, the rest of the herd following.

They got into the dungeon in time to see Stacey pulling the sword out of the wall (and Buck). The weasel instantly slumped to the floor. To the left, Andrew stood there, blood staining his hand and the stone he was holding. The bear lay on the ground, it's eyes still open in death, it's skull crushed.

Stacey held Buck's head in her lap, begging him to stay alive. The weasel was making a strange coughing noise as blood pooled in his mouth, staining his gums and teeth with a crimson red.

"Stay with me, Buck! Stay with me!" Stacey sobbed into his fur. Eddie ran over to them, eyes tearing up.

"W-what happened?!" he stammered, the tears going down his face. Stacey looked past him to the bear, hatred in her eyes, and that was her only answer.

"...Stacey..."

Buck's eye opened halfway, and he stared dully at her. Stacey hugged him. "Buck, please hang on!"

"...can't...for very...long..."

Eddie went over to him. "Dad, _please _try to hang on!"

Buck smiled weakly at him. "...don't...ask things...that...can't be...done..."

Eddie turned away and sobbed into Ellie's trunk.

Crash stared wide eyed, tears spilling down his face.

"Buck, please!"

"...Crash..."

"Please! You gotta live!" The possum hybrid threw his arms around the weasel, sobbing.

"Don't die! Please don't die!"

The weasel hung limp in his embrace, not even twitching.

"...C-Crash..."

His body deflated of the oxygen, and he hung there in Crash's arms.

Crash was shaking. "...No..._NO!"_

The wolves, who'd followed the herd into the other dungeon, respectfully hung their heads, their ears flopped.

He held Buck tighter.

"_Please Dad, please! I'll do anything, ANYTHING! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASE!"_

Though teary-eyed, the herd members looked at eachother in shock.

Crash had just called Buck "Dad".

**...**

**Oooooooh! Drama! LoL**

**Is Buck dead?! What'll happen to the herd without him?!**

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: More drama in this chapter. But please read! :D**

**...**

Crash continued to sob, holding Buck's body.

"...No...please..."

Peaches turned away, tears in her eyes. "I knew him for only the first few days of my life, and now...he's gone..."

Andrew went up to Buck and checked the wound. "It didn't go through his heart. If we can get help as quickly as possible, we might be able to revive him."

"B-but how, Dad?" Stacey whispered tearfully.

"First things first. Get a large rag or something, just to bandage him up with."

Crash and Eddie bolted away, searching for what their grandfather asked for. Fortunately, it seemed that humans had inhabited the place before, and the hybrid twins came back with some soft fabric made from weaved animal fur.

Mammoth fur.

The mammoths each made a face, but Manny shrugged. "Whatever's worth getting Buck back."

"Wait, can't we stitch him up?" Shira asked. Andrew shook his head. "No. He's got internal injuries that need professional help to get fixed."

Then he started to rub Buck. Really hard, too. Three minutes later, he looked at Stacey.

"Stacey..."

Tearful and doubtful, Stacey gave her weasel mate mouth-to-mouth. Then a miracle happened.

Buck's eye shot open, and he gasped sharply.

Stacey looked at her father in shock, and he grinned. "He's a clan toughest of the toughest ever." Andrew said, not a hint of any doubt in his voice, but then he frowned. "Let's get going. I know someone who can help."

Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie were hugging the weasel, simply overjoyed.

...

"Wait, you can't come in-"

"I know your clan and my colony have had disagreements, but we've got a friend of yours here."

"Who?"

"Move aside."

The weasel stepped out of the way as Andrew dragged Buck in. The weasel, named Jake, gawked.

"Buck?! W-what happened to him?!"

"Stabbed right through. We were able to revive him, but he's gonna need help."

"Okay. I'll take care of him from here, but you're gonna have to get outta here before the clan leader finds out."

Andrew left, leaving Buck in Jake's hands.

**...**

**In reality, it'd be impossible to revive someone who's been stabbed like that, but I like to **_**stretch **_**reality a little bit. XD Especially when it comes to Buck. XD**

**And in all honesty, I don't know why I do this to him. XD**

**Buck: You're cruel, making me suffer like that. :( **

**Me: Oh, chill. There's some people out there who LOVE drama, right?! *grins***

***is bombed at by angry Buck lovers***

**Me: OK, OK, I'll try to be nicer in the future to Buck. But, of course, there's still "Ice Age Jumanji" to work on! 8D**

**Buck: You monster. :( I thought you loved me!**

**Me: Of course I do! *gives Buck a hug***

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, folks, the FINAL CHAPTER! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**...**

**Almost a year later:**

The herd (now including Stacey) waited.

Andrew came, smiling.

"Stacey," he said, gently taking his daughter by the shoulders, "I want you to stay with this herd...with Buck."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Really?"

"Yep."

Stacey smiled, then happened to look past him. "Buck!"

The one-eyed weasel threw his arms around her. All that was left of the stab mark was a few stitches.

Stacey held onto him, unwilling to let go.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

Crash and Eddie seemed to fall out of nowhere as they joined the family hug.

Buck smiled and noogied them. They laughed. By now, the whole herd had joined in the group hug.

Finally, they were all together as one, big, happy family...well, _almost._

Sid looked around. "Has anyone seen Granny?"

**...**

_**THE END**_

**Well, that's my "Hybrids" fanfic! :D**

**Now tell me, **_**should I make a sequel?**_** 8D**


End file.
